Sin emociones
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -No tiene sentimientos -¿Que estabas diciendo, Bella? -¡Lo que escuchaste! Eres tan frío, tan indiferente, desinteresado ¿¡No pensaste en mí? ¿En que hubiera pasado conmigo si tú hubieras muerto? -Confundes todo, mujer. Dices que es desinterés, cuando es protección, no sabes lo que es sentir un vacío y soledad antes de morir, no sabes cuánto quería que estuvieras ahí y me besaras.


_**Hola! Aquí les vengo con un One-shoot poco común en mi :S es del futuro :l**_

_**Los personajes son de SM y tiene un poco de la nueva peli Star strek**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Sin emociones.**_

**Noviembre del 2089 16:42**

-Bajaré por ti, Edward-dijo decidida Bella

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Morirás!

-Pero si tu bajas, se desperdiciaran dos vidas a lo estúpido. Como tu capitán ¡Tienes prohibido bajar Isabella!

-¡Te odio!

Edward corto la comunicación, tomo un gran respiro y se preparó para la muerte.

Durante toda su vida se había prohibido sentir- desde aquel día en que su familia murió en un bombardeo- cerró los ojos pensando en si dolería mucho el morir incinerado.

Paró el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Solo se permitiría pensar en cosas buenas, en lo más emocionante y alegre que le ha pasado. Conocer a su castaña.

**Noviembre del 2084 **

-¡Hoy soldados, serán asignados a una nave!-grito el sargento- Demos un gran saludo, al mejor cadete que ha tenido _Space twifly _(S.T) Edward Cullen, que será ascendido hacia capitán a sus quince años de edad-El auditorio estalló en aplausos, mientras un Edward callado y serio recibía su saco de capitán.

°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!°!

-¿Más calmado?-dijo Bella cuando subieron a la nave listos para despegar.

Edward asintió-como siempre- serio.

Bella rodo los ojos, empezando a exasperarse por la falta de emociones de su mejor amigo.

-Les habla su capitán, prepárense para despegar-dijo Edward a través del micrófono.

**Noviembre del 2089 16:00**

-Abran la escotilla-dijo Edward después de ponerse su traje completo a prueba de fuego y del calor. Se colocó el casco que tenía una pantalla transparente en la parte delantera y venía con un micrófono y la pantalla se podía prender.

-¡Esperen!-grito Bella entrando al cuarto de vuelo-No te vayas sin esto-Bella se paró de puntas y le dio un beso a la pantalla, exactamente donde estaban los labios. Edward quedó aturdido, extrañamente ese beso-el cual técnicamente no había sentido- le había hecho sentir raro el estómago, el bien sabía que no le era indiferente a su amiga, nunca lo fue, pero no era el chico que expresaba sus sentimientos.

La escotilla se abrió y lo chupo la gravedad de ese mundo desconocido.

Edward entró al volcán siendo bajado por la cuerda.

-¿Vas bien Ed?-le dijo bella por el intercomunicador

-Afirmativo.

-El calor está afectando a las turbinas Cullen-dijo Jasper-Debo subirte-dijo empezando a jalar de nuevo la cuerda que cargaba el cuerpo de Edward.

-No lo hagas, debo evitar la erupción-dijo Edward con una determinación sorprendente.

-¡Pero morirás!-dijeron Jasper y bella al mismo tiempo

-No importa, ¡Bájenme ahora!-El fuego obedeció antes de que ellos reaccionaran, quemando la cuerda haciendo a Edward caer.

-¡Edward!-grito Bella

**Noviembre del 2089 16:43**

Un cosquilleo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, había sido tele transportado a tiempo.

Bella estaba al frente de él con cara de pocos amigos, Edward suspiro aliviado.

Bella se dio media vuelta y camino lejos de él _*¡Genial! Está enojada conmigo*_ pensó con sarcasmo

-Informes Jasper-dijo Edward sentándose en la silla del capitán.

-Debemos ir a _Floin _para verificar si acaso no hubo daños consecutivos.

-Es territorio de guerra-dijo Ed pensativo

-Es necesario, aunque sea una excursión-dijo Jasper

-Deberás ir tú, y mm Emmett

-Y Bella-dijo Jasper, Edward frunció el ceño, era muy peligroso para ella.

-Ella no-dijo cortante

-Es la única que sabe hablar _Floinesc _–Dijo Jasper extrañado.

Edward suspiro rendido, avísales, que estén listos en dos horas.

**Noviembre del 2089 18:50**

-Deja de desobedecer mis órdenes, Emmet-dijo exasperado Edward.

-Hay Edward, cálmate, no tienes sentido del humor-dijo Emmett en berrinche

-Ni humor, ni sentimientos-dijo Bella mordazmente

-Calma Bella, aquí no-dijo Jasper.

-¿¡Que estabas diciendo, Isabella!?-dijo Edward fríamente elevando un poco la voz

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-dijo Bella- Eres tan frío. Es molesto ¿sabes? También les molesta a Jasper y a Emmett.

-¡Hey a mí no me metas!-dijeron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo

-Eres tan indiferente, desinteresado-dijo Bella enojada-¿¡No pensaste en mí!? ¿¡En que hubiera pasado conmigo si tú hubieras muerto!?

Edward trago pesado-Confundes todo, mujer. Dices que es desinterés, cuando es protección para mí, no sabes lo que es sentir un vacío y soledad antes de morir, no sabes cuánto deseaba que estuvieras ahí conmigo para besarme.

Un golpe en la nave los hizo poner atención a los volantes dejando a un lado la conversación por cuestión de supervivencia.

**Noviembre del 2089 18:56**

-¡Cuidado al aterrizar, Jasper! ¡Están rodeándonos y un movimiento en falso, hará que nos vuelen en pedazos!-dijo Edward sacando las armas.

-Yo puedo detenerlo-dijo Bella fríamente, no sabía ella que pensar de lo antes dicho.-Puedo hablar con ellos

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Edward jalando su cabello cobrizo-¡Si sales te asesinaran!-dijo sintiendo algo extraño en él, tal vez era...miedo…a perderla.

-Yo puedo-dijo decidida.

**Noviembre del 2089 19:04**

_-Digufes jiul ferundali (Calmados, por favor)-_Dijo Bella saliendo-_Ferdundes Calimenos fichupichu (Venimos en una misión de exploración)_

_-Carangolas perlitemus parangala _(Están invadiendo zona de guerra)-Dijo el que parecía ser el capitán, un asqueroso "hombre" en una extraña combinación de puerco, hombre y rata- _¡GALECTIAON SHIPUSEDTA, SHEOAIS LUEISHIS! _(tengo ordenes de asesinarlos, de una maldita vez, sin objeciones)-Dijo el extraterrestre cargando a Bella del cuello

-¡A la mierda, voy por ella!-dijo Edward entrando en pánico y levantándose

-No-dijo Jasper tomándolo fuerte del brazo- Ella se enojará.

Edward apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Nunca había sentido tantas emociones a la vez. Ni tanto miedo.

El extraterrestre empezó a sacar un cuchillo del costado de su rodilla, listo para clavarlo en su victima.

Cuando Edward logro ver eso salió corriendo de la nave rumbo al gran hombre. De un disparo lo derribo y agarro a Bella antes de que esta cayera.

Se aventó contra el sujeto, quedando sentado en su abdomen, y empezó a golpearlo inundado de la ira. Muchas disparos empezaron a sonar a su alrededor, pero el seguía concentrado en mallugar al estúpido que había estado a punto de matar a _su_ Bella. Esa palabra lo distrajo y no pudo evitar que un disparo se enterrara en su brazo, el olor a carne chamuscada lo mareo y cayó de lado.

Volteo a su alrededor y al ver que su equipo estaba bien, se dejó llevar por la inconciencia provocada por el dolor.

.-.-.-

**Ed P.O.V**

-Edward-escuche que me susurraron.

Suspire . Abrí los ojos y vi a Bella a centímetros de mi.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Esos bastardos no te hicieron daño ¿verdad?!-dije levantándome-¡Te dije que no salieras!-dije preocupado

-Edward….Edward…. ¡Edward, cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy bien!-dijo Bella empujándome de los hombros para que me volviera a acostar.

-Isabella, casi me matas de un susto-dije apretando el puente de mi nariz- ¡pudiste haber muerto!

-Tu casi me matas a mi-dijo Bella quedamente- Casi se te achicharra el brazo con ese laser. Lo bueno es que esta normal, ya.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-dije tiernamente, ignorando por completo el estado de mi brazo.

Bella abrió los ojos- ¿Qué es eso? Edward Cullen preocupándose por otro, y además hablando con ternura-dijo sorprendida

Rodee los ojos-Callate y ven-dije tomando de la nuca y acercándola a mi

-¿Hey que haces?-dijo Bella riendo.

-Me debes mi Beso Isabella Swan-dije haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y quien los dice?-dijo Bella removiéndose incomoda al estar muy cerca.

-Yo-dije simplemente

Bella bufó- ¿Y por qué crees que te besaría?

-Porque me amas-dije acercándola más.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero pude notar su sonrojo al sentir como mi respiración se colaba entre sus labios.

-¿Según quien?-dijo Bella empezando a exasperarse.

-El que te besará-dije acercándola más todavía.

-¿Qué?¿Por que?-susurro quedamente, dejando de hacer resistencia por el shock

-Porque te amo-dije antes de pegar mis labios a los de ella.

El beso fue único. Nuestros labios quedaban a la perfección. Cuando ya no podía durar más sin el maldito oxigeno me separe, solo un poco.

-¿Que me has hecho Isabella?-dije dándole un beso en su frente y haciendome un lado, dándole oportunidad de que se acostara en la cama de hospital.

-No lo se. Solo se que me agrada este cambio.-dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Me has hecho volver a sentir.

**Hola! Aquí estoy en un ataque de inspiración **_**raro**_** xd**

**Nunca había escrito un One-shoot asi o.O Pero pues se me ocurrio al ver Star Strek, el chico que no podía sentir. **

**PD: apoco no el lenguaje extraterrestre era la onda xD**

**¿Reviews? ¿Les gusto?**


End file.
